Well This Sucks
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Kurt's is repressed AND depressed about being repressed...which basically sucks. Blaine can see this and of course, he has to do something for the poor boy he's fallen for...KLAINE ONSHOT!


_Okay, this one I've been writing for a couple of days. Kurt needs a pick me up, as his repressed fashion sense and vocal talent is getting him down...So of course Prince Charming comes to the rescue!_

_Enjoy guys._

_This is to all people having a bad day. It shows that there is always a light at the end of every tunnel. :)_

* * *

'Hey Kurt!'

The junior turned, smiling as Blaine ran up to him. 'Hey.'

'Are you busy?'

Kurt shook his perfect head. 'Just homework.'

'Come with me then.' Blaine was grinning suspiciously.

'What have you done Blaine?' Kurt was tired and repressed. He was supposed to go home today but he needed to finish a dozen assignments and he really wasn't in the mood for whatever it was Blaine had done.

There was a cheeky glint in the older boy's eyes. 'Trust me. You'll like this.'

Kurt tried to smile, but it faltered. Blaine took all this in, and was glad he'd tried so hard to make this work. 'Okay then.'

Kurt was a little disappointed when he was led to the auditorium. He wasn't in the mood to sing.

'Hey...why are you so sad?' Blaine had taken one of the small hands and was rubbing soothing circles into it.

The junior forced a smile. 'I'm not.' He could tell Blaine was hurt by the fact that he wasn't telling him something. The senior looked at him wistfully and gently pulled him onstage, still holding his hand.

'If you want to sing...' Kurt drifted off, without the heart to say that he didn't want to.

Blaine smiled. 'Look into the audience Kurt.'

The boy frowned and did as asked, a small gasp escaping him. The entire New Directions were sitting there.

'Hey white boy!'

'Mercedes!' Kurt dropped his bag and embraced his friend. Everyone was crawling onstage, hugging and kissing him.

Santana nudged him. 'That's a cute boyfriend you got there Kurt.'

The boy blushed. 'No, he's not...wait, Blaine did you do this?'

The senior grinned sheepishly at his feet. 'Umm...'

'He sure did Kurt. Like Santana said, nice catch.' Tina giggled.

Right now Kurt could've kissed him, but the older boy was backing away. 'Cya later Kurt.'

Kurt didn't have time to thank him as his friends bombarded him with questions ranging from manicure problems to school.

'Okay, okay guys! Calm down too many questions!'

They laughed, sighing happily.

'Hey Kurt?'

'Yes Brittany.'

'Do you want to sing a song?'

Kurt smiled. 'Sure. What song?'

Rachel tossed back her hair. 'Anything you want Kurt. Maybe something we've already done though?'

'Who remembers Give up the Funk?'

Kurt spent the day singing and reminiscing with his friends. When they finally had to go, he was sad, but he was glowing with happiness. It was like he was a car that was running out of gas, and they'd filled him up so he wouldn't stop working.

All he wanted was to crawl into his bed and rest, but he had someone to thank first.

He knocked, and Wes opened the door. 'Hey Kurtsie. Umm Blaine's kind of blasting music in his ears and not paying attention to the world right now, so if you wanna come back later...'

Kurt flashed him a happy smile. 'One, I may have come here to see you.' The Asian rolled him eyes. 'And two, I don't care. I'll make him pay attention.'

Wes grinned slyly and slipped out of the room, leaving the door open a bit.

Blaine was seated at his desk, curls loose and large headphones pumping music into his ears. Kurt thought for a moment, before slipping the headphones down onto his neck and wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. The senior froze.

'I never got to thank you.' Kurt murmured.

'Oh...Kurt, umm that's okay.' Blaine seemed nervous.

'No really, I have to thank you. It was exactly what I needed and I didn't even know it. You really are amazing.'

Kurt somehow knew the boy was blushing. His hands were rough as he slowly stroked the arms wrapped around him. The junior was no longer worried that Blaine didn't want his arms around him.

'So to say thank you...' Kurt walked around Blaine, his arms never leaving the senior's neck, and promptly sat in his lap, staring cautiously at the older boy's lips.

'Kurt...' Blaine breathed, his eyes sliding shut. 'You don't have to do this just to say thank you.'

'Oh but I want to. I really, really want to...' Kurt leaned in a little closer, trying to gauge Blaine's reaction. He didn't move, eyes fluttering slightly.

When Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine, the older boy moaned softly, wrapping his own arms around the junior in his lap. He worked Kurt's mouth open, and was surprised by the small tongue working into his mouth.

It was a pity when they came up for air. Blaine looked shocked at himself, but at the same time extremely happy.

'Thank god...' He murmured, leaning in again. Kurt felt himself giggle as Blaine's lips meet his.

'About bloody time!' Wes exclaimed from the doorway.

'Go chat with David Wes.' Blaine murmured as he planted kisses down Kurt's soft neck. Man was there a part of him that wasn't soft?

'Sorry Wes.' Kurt whispered, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder as his hand slipped under his Armani sweater. He groaned happily.

They only stopped when Wes yelled, 'YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS DAVID!'

Blaine sighed. 'I'm going to kill him.'

Kurt shook his head. 'Later. Right now, I can think of something better to do.' He ran a hand down Blaine's chest and attacked his neck, bringing a low moan from the senior.

'OH MAN, COULDN'T YOU GUYS HAVE WAITED ANOTHER WEEK?' David yelled in annoyance.

Blaine sighed, sliding out from under Kurt. 'Give me 2 minutes.' He eyed the attractive young man on his chair once more before darting out of the room.

'Gimme that!' Blaine snatched the note from David's hand. 'It's so not right to have a bet on us, so seeing as you don't need this I am going to take Kurt out for dinner.'

The boys looked disappointed. 'Like you need it Blaine!' They yelled as he shut the door behind him, smiling at the boy now sitting on his desk.

'I'm gonna take you out to dinney.'

Kurt smiled and ran into his arms. 'Did you always like me?'

'Oh god yeah. I just didn't want to be another Karofsky.'

The junior grinned, his forehead rested against Blaine's. 'I've liked you for ages.'

'WHICH IS WHY WE WERE TRYING TO GET YOU TWO TOGETHER!'

Blaine sighed. 'Wes, please SHUT UP! He just totally ruined the moment. Damn you Asians.'

'I HEARD THAT!'

Kurt sighed. 'They may be annoying, but they've put up with our antics. And we love them to death.'

Blaine grinned. 'Yes I guess so.' He sighed. 'I love you.'

'Love you too.'

Fortunately they didn't see Wes and David pretending to fawn over each over and fan themselves. However Nick did, and with a handy camera, he managed to give Kurt some amusing blackmailing property.

* * *

_You know I have a habit of ending my fics with a funny Wes/David line. I hope you enjoy. Ten points if you spot the AVPM reference!_


End file.
